This invention relates to a figure moving article, and more particularly to a figure moving article of a post- or cylinder-like appearance suitable for use as a movable toy, a movable interior decoration or the like which exhibits unique movement sufficient to give a viewer much interest and surprise.
A conventional device used for such a purpose is divided into two types or a device of the stationary type and a device of the movable type including a spiral spring or a combination of a motor and gears which permits the device to mechanically repeatedly carry out the same operation after it is manually started.
Unfortunately, the conventional device constructed as described above fails to establish any psychological communication between a viewer and the device. Thus, it will be noted that the conventional device does not exhibit any function and/or action sufficient to permit a viewer's heart to be softened.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a figure moving article which is capable of generating much interest in the viewer such as to establish communication with a viewer and/or surprise.